Not everything goes According to Plan (Lemon)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Nyotalia AU. you try to help Anya in escaping but it doent go as plan.


Not Everything Goes According to Plan (Request)

Nikolia (Male!Belarus)xReader (Lemon)

It was a normal day at the W World Academy, (Name) and her friend Anya were at their lockers gathering their things to head on home, also every day at after school you had promised Anya to walk her home from school, (Name) has always asked her of why does need someone to be with her, (Name) knows that she has a metal pipe that she carries around in her coat, but it still doesn't make any since. Well unaware to (Name), a teenager with platinum hair color with amethyst eye color.

~Time Skip~

(Name) brought Anya to her home, she went to knock on the door, and it was her older brother Dmitri , "Oh Anya, I'm glad you're safe, Nikolia went out to go get you." "Hold on, hold on, who is Nikolia and why are you two worry about him?" (Name) said in trying to figure out of what was going on here then Anya said, "Well I guess it's better time now to tell you what's going on, (Name)? You see I have a younger brother name Nikolia and he has loved me for a long time, but not the kind your thinking of, the possessive kind and he keeps on trying to make me to marry him." This left (Name) in complete shock in what was going on, her younger brother Nikolia the way she explained it sounds like a stalker.

Anya then went up to her room to her room ready to barricade it, then Dmitri said, "Well (name) it's getting pretty late, why don't you stay over for the night." "I guess it would be okay, since my parent are away for a while, they on away on a business trip." (Name) said to Dmitri, then she realized something, she doesn't have any of her clothes, then Dmitri said, "Well you could borrow one of Anya's clothes for the night." (Name) then nodded her head and went upstairs to Anya's room. (Name) went to knock on the door and said, "Hey, Anya, it's me could you let me in." Anya then opened the door for her and practically pulled her in.

~Time Skip~

(Name) got (f/c) pajamas on from Anya and headed out to the guest room next to Dmitri, as (Name) headed to the room, someone grabbed ahold of her pulling her into another room. (Name) tried to scream, but this person had your mouth covered, and then (Name) was on to a bed then the person climbed on top of her pulling out his knife as he said putting the knife to your neck, "Who are you, what are you doing here, and how are connected to my sister?" "I-I'm (Full Name), I'm-I'm just h-here for the n-night, and w-were just friends, hon-honest. Y-You must be his, bro-brother, Nikolia." (Name) said really scared of him of what was going on. Then Nikolia got off her and said, "You better be, (Name) or else you will be mine." Nikolia said in stern voice making (Name) nervous of what he just said about being his, what is going on.

~Time skip~

(Name) woke up in the morning, seeing that she was back in the guest room, when (Name) up from the bed, she noticed that there were some clothes on the chair, 'Probably from Anya.' (Name) said to herself and started to get dress.

After she was done getting dress she heard familiar screams and someone yelling at someone, so (Name) went out of Room to see what was going on, and what she saw surprised her. Nikolia was chasing your friend Anya, even though Nikolia warned of what would happen, (Name) decides to help her out.

(Name) ran as fast she could to get Anya, (Name) was able to catch up to her without Nikolia noticing her, so she took Anya out of the house through the back door, we ran as fast we could in the woods. (Name) and Anya hid behind the trees and (name) whispered to her, "Anya listen to me carefully, keep running through the woods and don't look back until you reach my house, don't worry I'll lead Nikolia away." "(Name) you can't do that, you don't know what he'll do, he-" Anya was cut off by a familiar scream, and with that Anya ran away as fast as she could. (Name) turned around from hiding spot and saw Nikolia just a few feet away from her. (Name) then decides to do what she shouldn't have done, she got out of her hiding place and shout, "Hey, Nikolia, I'm over here!" and with that Nikolia gave her the most terrifying glare and pulled out one of his knifes out of no where and went after (Name).

(Name) ran as fast as she could through the woods, when she believed that she lost him, (Name) hid behind one of the trees, she looked behind and Nikolia wasn't there, so she let out a sigh of relief, but when she turned back around, he was right in of her. (Name) was about to run on either sides of her, but Nikolia was a few steps ahead of her when he stabbed his knife against the tree, causing her to be trapped.

Nikolia then leaned in from of (Name) and said, "I never thought, that you would stand up to me, I'm starting to like you more and more, so now you will have to be mine." And with that Nikolia picked (Name) up and slanged her over his shoulder back to his house as (Name) tries to struggle out of his grasp, but no avail.

~Time Skip~

Nikolia continued to carry (Name) until they his house, Nikolia practically kicked the door down, and continued to carry (Name) to his room. When Nikolia got to his room, he opened the door, tossed (Name) onto his bed, locked his door, and climbed on top of (Name).

(Name0 was now terrified out of her mine of what was going to happen, then she got her answer when Nikolia pushes her lips onto his, making her (e/c) eyes widen in the process, she then tries to push him, but he held them down in the process. Nikolia tore off the clothes that she was wearing, and started to lick, suck, nip, and kiss on her neck leaving some of his marking on her to let everyone that she was his. (Name) couldn't help but moan in the process, so she decides to give up and tell him the truth, "N-Nikolia, to tell you the t-truth, I ngh do love you." "I'm glad because we are about to become one." Nikolia said as he started to lick and suck on her breast as he pinch and twist with the other one. Nikolia then pulls away and started playing with her fold making her moan like crazy then he places his fingers near her mouth saying, "Suck." And without a second thought, she opened her mouth and sucked and licked his fingers.

Nikolia then pulls away and pushed one finger inside then another and then a third finger to stretch her out. Nikolia then pulls his fingers out and positioned him to her entrance and then pushed his member inside of her, but he waited for her to so it wouldn't hurt as much, then she gave her a nod and he started to thrust harder and faster.

(Name)'s back then arched up in saying, "THERE AGAIN!" Nikolia didn't need to be told twice and continued of what he was doing until they both came at the same time. Nikolia clasped on to the bed and saying, 'Let's gets some rest, my love." "Alright, good night Nikolia." (Name) said as she kissed his forehead and Nikolia said, "Good night to you too, (Name)." as he kissed her forehead too and with that they both went to sleep, but unaware to them Anya was at the door way of his brother room saying, "I think they will make the best couple." And she went to Dmitri's room to tell him the news.

THE END


End file.
